


Dreams

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: Kagome awoke with a start, heart beating fast and mind racing. She blinked, letting her eyes become adjusted to the dark as she tried to distinguish the shadowy figures that she knew to be the furniture of their home. It was chilly now that the fire had died out, the last of the embers still fighting to hold their glow, and despite telling herself over and over that she was safe, she still couldn’t shake the terrible dream that chilled her to the bone.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 17





	Dreams

Kagome awoke with a start, heart beating fast and mind racing. She blinked, letting her eyes become adjusted to the dark as she tried to distinguish the shadowy figures that she knew to be the furniture of their home. It was chilly now that the fire had died out, the last of the embers still fighting to hold their glow, and despite telling herself over and over that she was safe, she still couldn’t shake the terrible dream that chilled her to the bone.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome whispered in the dark, turning over to face the dog demon, running her hands over his sides, inching closer to her husband. “Inuyasha, wake up.”

He yawned as he stretched on their futon, immediately scooping his wife into his arms and holding her close, letting his chin rest atop the crown of her thick black hair. Kagome nestled into his chest as she felt large hands splayed across her back, lazily rubbing circles to try and comfort her. Still half asleep he mumbled, “Whas’ the matter?”

He had never been a deep sleeper, never been much of a sleeper at all really, but once they married she found that Inuyasha enjoyed laying down to safely rest at the end of a long day, a simple gesture that was never afforded to him in his younger years.

“I had a bad dream.” Kagome felt a little like a pouting child as the words spilled out from her. It was silly to wake a sleeping man in the middle of the night simply because she couldn’t get over some messed up concoction from her own imagination. Even still, she gripped him tighter, hoping that if she had enough contact with the hanyou he could chase away all the demons in her head. He hummed at her admission, still stroking her back. “What happened?” He asked, voice still laced with sleep.

“I- I dreamt that I was trying to reach you… I kept reaching out my hand and you were so close, but we couldn’t connect. We were surrounded by the dark and- and I kept reaching out for you… there was just, just nothingness…” Taking in an unsteady breath, Kagome did her best to hold back her tears, closing her eyes as tightly as she could muster. She knew there was nothing to cry over, but even speaking about the dream left an unpleasant weight on her chest.

Kagome felt Inuyasha place a kiss on the top of her head, giving her a tight squeeze to reassure his wife. His voice was a low rumble, a soothing sound to chase away the dark. “It’s okay baby; I’m here.”

She nodded against his chest, this time unable to stop the flood of tears as they escaped. “Yeah. You are.” She let the silence fall over them, let herself get lost in his scent, the rise and fall of his chest as it began to lull her to sleep. “You promise you’ll always find me?” She asked half dazed.

“Feh, you really need to ask?” He reached between them and pulled the blanket up, making sure his little wife was shielded from the cold. Hooking his thumb under her chin, he tilted her head back so he could plant a chaste kiss on her full lips. “Nothin’ could keep me from you.” He kissed her once more before he tucked her head under his chin. “Now get some sleep woman. You’re a nightmare when you don’t get enough rest.”

Kagome playfully slapped him as she huffed, a fleeting moment of anger that quickly turned to content. Yes, he would be there when she woke, just like every other day. Her husband would fight her demons, even those in her dreams.


End file.
